Des portes à claquer
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [RP!AU] Quand la vie ferme une porte, il suffit de la rouvrir, les portes sont faites pour ça. Sauf si vous avez cassé la poignée.
1. Rêve d'Italie

Yo ! Voici une mini-fic qui aurait aussi bien pu être un OS mais que j'ai divisée en quatre « Portes », de plus en plus courtes. La dernière porte fait moins de 300 mots. Du coup, voici la première et la plus longue. C'est un genre de spin-off du RP que je fais avec Ya, dont Nina est un personnage. Aussi, je le précise pas toujours, mais dès que Vanitas et Nina parlent juste entre eux, c'est systématiquement en Italien/Napolitain.

J'ai peut-être un peu beaucoup eu envie d'écrire ça à cause de la série _Lupin III – L'aventure italienne (2015)_ parce qu'ils arrêtent pas de parler du Rêve d'Italie, même si ça a carrément rien à voir.

Les personnages sont à Square Enix, sauf Nina qui est à moi et Riku qui est à Ya.

Bonne lecture !

Des portes à claquer

Porte 1/Rêve d'Italie

Vanitas était certain qu'il faisait froid quand il s'est endormi, mais quand il se réveilla la chaleur n'était pas très loin de l'assommer. Il grogna et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Déjà, malgré la barrière de ses paupières, il sentait la lumière lui brûler les rétines. Il souleva son bras pour le poser au-dessus de son crâne et grappiller juste un peu d'ombre, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son drôle de rêve lui collait à la peau, qui ressemblait plutôt d'ailleurs à un cauchemar. C'était un rêve de ville, avec des voitures, beaucoup de voitures mais toujours la même. Au volant, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il identifiait alors comme sa grand-mère. Et puis, les couleurs, la pensée absurde que la climatisation était trop forte, au beau milieu de la rue. De la rue Sainte Catherine. L'église n'était pas loin, avec ses vitraux violets et les banquiers qui venaient organiser leurs réunions.

Le ciel au-dessus de lui, celui qui lui chauffait la peau et qui serait presque pas loin de le rendre aveugle, c'était celui de Letino. Bleu, limpide comme de l'eau en bouteille plastique.

« Tu te réveilles ?, on demanda en Italien »

La voix le fit presque sursauter et il se releva trop vite, faisant apparaître des points noirs partout au milieu de son champ de vision. Quand il eut recouvrée la vue, elle était toujours là. D'un coup d'oeil, Vanitas repéra une voiture dans l'allée, qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi. Debout en face de lui, une main sur la hanche, Nina le regardait. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir qui tirait vers le brun à cause du soleil, rassemblés dans un chignon bas, désordonné, sali de sueur. Elle portait une chemise blanche, et ça rendait sa peau mate plus lumineuse encore, ça faisait aussi disparaître le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. Son jean était propre, presque neuf, et il tombait sur une paire de baskets blanches, recouvertes de la poussière du chemin. Ça avait l'air d'aller bien pour elle. Vanitas la détailla, tout d'elle, son visage ferme, ses sourcils épais, ses yeux immenses. Elle avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Le constat fit monter en lui un genre de culpabilité, surplombé aussitôt par l'impression bizarre et surréaliste qu'elle avait grandi.

« T'es pas allé dire bonjour à Madonna, je parie. »

Vanitas roula des yeux. Il était arrivé dans la maison depuis seulement quelques heures, il avait juste voulu s'allonger pour se reposer du trajet.

« Et moi, il répliqua, tu me dis pas bonjour ? Ça se voit que je t'ai manqué.

— Abruti. Allez, lève-toi, paresseux. J'ai ramené des offrandes.

— Le mot magique ?

— Tout de suite. »

Vanitas éclata de rire avant de se relever et de venir poser la main sur les cheveux de sa sœur, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle rejeta son bras et lui envoya un regard fort peu impressionné tandis qu'il sortait son tabac pour rouler.

« Le respect s'est perdu, p'tite tête, toute une éducation à refaire …

— Genre l'éducation a été faite un jour.

— J'ai sué sang et eau pour que tu deviennes une petite sœur convenable, et voilà comme tu me remercies.

— Raconte-toi ce que tu veux. Ton ego surdimensionné m'avait manqué. Bon, tu viens ?

— Ça va, ça va. C'est une Sainte, elle peut au moins être un peu patiente. »

Nina haussa les sourcils, et attrapa la cigarette de son frère pour la fiche derrière son oreille. Le geste avait la soudaineté de l'habitude qui revient sans qu'on s'y attende, la fraîcheur de quelque chose qu'on retrouve et qu'on réalise soudain qu'il nous avait manqué.

« Tu fumes pas devant elle. »

Vanitas roula fort peu nécessairement des yeux et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'autel de pierre, où, toujours, Madonna dei laghi les regardait de ses yeux peints défraîchis par les décennies passées là à contempler la vie passer. Cérémonieusement, Nina alluma une bougie et sourit à la peinture. Elle jeta un regard à son frère, qui soupira.

« Salut, Mado. Ça fait un bail. On est rentrés. »

Nina opina gravement du chef et joignit les mains avant de fermer les yeux et de penser très fort, tellement fort que Vanitas crut pouvoir l'entendre prier pour lui, pour son salut et son bonheur. Il ricana et ferma les yeux à son tour. Si sa sœur elle-même ne le faisait pas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prie pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nina rouvrit les yeux et remplaça les fleurs du vase posé là, au milieu de plusieurs cailloux trouvés au bord du lac, qui avaient été fut un temps les plus précieux présents qu'ils pouvaient faire à la madone. Elle se releva et glissa une main derrière son oreille pour récupérer la cigarette. Son frère avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle sourit doucement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien demander qui lui prenait tant de temps. Elle se doutait que ça la concernait. Cet abruti n'avait jamais accordé trop d'importance à son propre sort. Elle savait qu'il ne prierait jamais pour lui-même, et il fallait tout de même que quelqu'un le fasse. Elle s'écarta d'un pas pour lui laisser un rien d'intimité et pour allumer la cigarette. Il dût sentir l'odeur de fumée, puisque quand il rouvrit les yeux il les darda directement sur elle.

« C'est ma clope.

— J'ai laissé mon tabac dans la voiture. »

Vanitas se releva et vint récupérer son bien, jurant un peu contre lui-même. C'était de sa faute, si elle fumait. Petite, elle avait pourtant tâché de lui rappeler combien c'était bête, de se pourrir aussi intentionnellement. Et la voilà, à vingt-et-un ans, sa mine de fierté gamine encore sur la face et de la fumée plein les poumons. Elle recracha la fumée avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant à justifier son addiction bête et leva les bras pour se détacher les cheveux, les empoignant avec cette détermination qui suintait de toute sa carrure pourtant frêle. Elle était presque aussi maigre que Vanitas, petite comme un chaton mais son pas sûr, son regard droit lui conférait une force apparente, écrasante. Elle ressemblait à la colère de leur mère. Elle avait l'Italie dans le sang.

« Tu pourras me couper les cheveux ? Ils sont trop longs, j'en ai marre de les attacher tout le temps.

— J'aime bien, comme ça, tes cheveux.

— Au fait il est pas encore là ton mec ?

— Il viendra en avion demain. Il bossait aujourd'hui, j' suis venu ouvrir la maison avant. Je pourrai te taxer ta voiture ?

— C'est mort. Je conduis. On pourra prendre un café en ville, et puis j'aimerais bien passer à la bibli.

— Genre t'as pas pris assez de bouquin.

— Nan mais j'ai vu qu'ils en avaient sur la musique traditionnelle napolitaine, j'en trouve pas à Florence.

— Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

— Y a un mec dans ma fac, un ricain, il était en double licence musicologie avant et il me pose plein de question auxquelles je peux pas répondre ça me soûle.

— Il est dans tes cours ?

— Nan, mais il participait à un séminaire où je me suis tapé l'incruste. Dirigé par le prof avec qui je vais faire mon Master. D'ailleurs, ta formation ?

— J'ai laissé tomber. Ils me gavaient.

— T'es vraiment trop con.

— Les gars avec qui j'étais ont commencé avec des sous-entendus nazes quand j'ai débarqué en slim, et le directeur a pas kiffé que je leur réponde quand ils ont vraiment fait de la merde.

— Ils sont cons. Mais t'es quand même trop con. Putain, j'ai besoin d'un café …

— J'en ai fait. Il en reste. »

Nina acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis leur enfance, toujours plein de figures saintes et de vieux objets. La moitié du mobilier aurait eu besoin de rénovations, mais ni elle ni Vanitas n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'en charger. Au final, ça faisait son office. Elle trouva rapidement la cafetière et s'en servit une petite tasse avant de la mettre au micro-ondes et d'ouvrir le frigo à la recherche de lait. Elle trouva rapidement une petite bouteille pas encore ouverte – attention de Vanitas, alors – et la secoua du plus fort qu'elle put avant de l'ouvrir et d'y plonger une cuillère, récupérant le lait qui avait moussé pour en recouvrir son café brûlant. Elle servit une autre tasse et la fit réchauffer aussi, posant les deux sur la table de la cuisine. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin laissait entrer une lumière vive qui se faisait absorber par l'air poussiéreux de la pièce au plafond bas, encombré de bouquets séchés, d'ustensiles de cuisine et de paniers où les araignées avaient construit leurs maisons de toile blanche.

« Vanitas ! Récupère mes clopes et viens poser ton cul ! »

.

Si Riku avait déjà, de par son temps passé avec Vanitas, une certaine idée des jurons Italiens, dix minutes à la sortie de l'aéroport avec Nina au volant avaient fortement étayé son vocabulaire. Et Vanitas renchérissait, bien entendu. Riku aurait pu se plaindre de ne pas comprendre la langue de la fratrie, mais les insultes faisaient sens par leur simple ton, et puis, rire en silence lui allait bien, le temps de passer les bouchons infernaux du terminal. Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint la grande route, cependant, Riku regretta les bouchons et les injures. Nina conduisait comme Vanitas : furieusement, sans concession et avec un mépris visible des limitations de vitesse. Devant sentir la nausée qui commençait à poindre chez son petit-ami, le dit Vanitas se retourna justement, lui offrant un sourire plein de dents tâchées de tabac et de café.

« C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Elle se débrouille, hein ?

— Parlerai quanno avrai la tua patente.

— Teng una potenta !

— Francesa, si. A, dispia, Riku. J'ai plus l'habitude du Français.

— C'est rien, ça me force à essayer de comprendre.

— Che gentile. Mi piace, Vanino, nun lo cangià.

— Nun dire cosi. Tu l'as à peine rencontré.

— Nun importa. »

Elle plia la bouche mais il était aisé de dire qu'elle n'avait pas une once de colère. Elle prit un virage particulièrement sec et Riku grimaça en voyant qu'ils entraient en ville, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de secousses en permanence. Quand ils furent garés et quittèrent l'habitacle, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Nina passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine au-dessous du menton, une coupe droite et franche qui laissait voir la courbe de sa nuque mince, tandis que Vanitas roulait une cigarette. Il désigna la ville d'un vague mouvement du menton.

« Bon, bah, ça c'est Naples.

— C'est là que vous avez grandi ? »

Vanitas souffla un petit rire, s'attirant un regard blasé de la part de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas pensé, non, à raconter tout ça à Riku avant de venir. Mais Nina ne prit pas non plus la peine d'expliquer et tourna plutôt des talons pour se diriger vers la terrasse d'un café. Riku la regarda faire sans rien dire et vint plutôt dans le dos de celui qu'il connaissait le mieux.

« Elle est belle, ta sœur.

— Tu la touches pas.

— Je crois que j'ai déjà de quoi m'occuper avec toi.

— Ouais, c'est ça. »

Vanitas ne le montrait pas, mais il était plutôt heureux, là, maintenant. Ça ne se voyait qu'à peine, dans des micro-expressions qu'il ravalait dès qu'il pouvait le faire, dans ds gestes moins nerveux : si on le connaissait mal, c'était impossible à capter. Mais il était en compagnie des deux seules personnes qui le connaissaient bien. Le café qu'on leur servit était meilleur que dans n'importe quelle gargote d'Illusio, et Vanitas s'adossa indolemment, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« Du coup, tenta Riku, vous avez grandi à Illusio, en fait ?

— Ouais, dit Nina. Ici, c'était chez Nonno.

— Pour ça qu'elle a pas trop d'accent.

— J'ai autant l'accent que toi.

— Eh beh j'en ai un, d'accent. Tu l'entends pas, mais j'en ai un.

— J'entends quand tu parles Italien. T'as le même accent que Nonno.

— Ouais, eh beh le jour où tu causes Florentin je t'éclate la tête.

— T'es le pire grand frère du monde.

— Je le vis bien. »

C'était pas vrai, et Nina le savait. Elle le savait forcément, parce que son frère n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Il avait essayé, quelques fois, mais elle avait grandi trop vite, peut-être même plus vite que lui. Quand elle avait douze ans, elle avait compris des trucs que Vanitas ne captait que trop tard, qu'il regrettait. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était tout le temps elle qui l'appelait, presque jamais l'inverse. C'était elle qui lui avait proposé de venir ici ensemble, par exemple. Quand elle rentrait à Illusio, ils allaient boire un café, ou passer la journée ensemble. Il n'était jamais venu à Florence, ça faisait pourtant trois ans qu'elle y habitait. La conversation divergea, et malgré toutes ses plaintes Vanitas accompagna sa sœur à la bibliothèque, et Riku suivit.

.

« Elle te ressemble vachement. »

Nina s'était endormie sur le canapé pendant que Vanitas refaisait du café, pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Il était déjà tard, et Riku avait l'air, lui aussi, de vouloir se coucher. Vanitas n'avait pas sommeil. Il ne voulait pas dormir, non plus, il voulait étirer chaque seconde de cette journée, et comme la perspective de fermer les yeux faisait revenir à sa mémoire les bribes du cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Plus il y pensait, plus le cauchemar se précisait, comme s'il prédisait son retour ce soir.

« Déconne pas.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Elle est mille fois mieux que moi. »

Riku plia la bouche. Vanitas ne parlait que rarement de ce qu'il pensait de lui-même avec sincérité. Il portait son arrogance sur le dos comme une barrière contre toutes les critiques qu'on pourrait lui faire jamais, contre toutes les blessures, contre le monde en général. Mais face à sœur, il y avait un trou qui s'ouvrait dans la barrière, un trou qui laissait voir l'adolescent qui n'avait pas tout à fait grandi à l'intérieur, qui était resté bloqué sur sa fuite, sur ses échecs et qui s'était enterré. Riku ne savait pas quoi en faire, comment lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait sortir et qu'il l'aimait. Vanitas n'était pas à l'aise avec ce mot. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Riku – mais ça se devinait, ça se voyait. Il n'aurait même pas parlé de lui à Nina autrement.

« Vous êtes forts pareils. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi.

— Parle pas si tu sais pas.

— Je le pense vraiment, Vanitas. Ton amour il a pas de prix.

— S'te-plaît, tais-toi. J'ai pas b'soin d' ça.

— Moi je crois que si. »

Vanitas se retourna d'un coup pour lui faire face. Il avait dans son regard sa fureur soudaine, celle qu'on avait souvent du mal à expliquer parce qu'elle débarquait d'un coup et sans prémices, qu'elle ne laissait de place à rien d'autre.

« Je te permets pas ! C'est pas à toi de dire de quoi j'ai b'soin !

— Vanitas, je voulais pas dire ça …

— Pourtant c'est ce que t'as dit. Alors soit tu fermes ta gueule soit tu peux te casser pour ce que ça peut me foutre.

— Dis pas ça.

— Je t'emmerde, OK ?

— Ouais, ça je vois bien.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

— Merde Vanitas pourquoi t'es pas capable d'accepter que quelqu'un veuille ton bien ? Tu le sais que c'est de la connerie, de te vouloir du mal tout seul ?

— J' te d'mande pardon ?

— T'es bien beau à te protéger tout l' temps mais personne te veut du mal à part toi-même.

— Dégage.

— Quoi ? Van –

— J'ai dit, dégage !

— Vanino … »

Comme une douche froide, la fureur dans les yeux de Vanitas s'éteignit d'un coup et il regarda sa sœur. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux fatigués et brillants, les membres mous, elle le fixait avec une dureté fatiguée, une douceur sous-jacente qui ne pouvait que lui donner envie de mourir, maintenant, ou d'effacer les derniers instants, de prier pour qu'elle n'aie rien entendu et qu'elle dorme encore.

« Tu te disputes toujours ?, elle demanda en Italien. »

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il n'avait pas changé depuis l'adolescence, depuis qu'il claquait la porte de chez sa mère en criant. Maintenant il claquait celle de chez Riku. Au moins, Nina n'était plus là pour entendre ceux qu'elle aimait se déchirer au sujet de rien. La plupart du temps. Et Vanitas n'arrivait plus à rien penser, à part qu'il avait envie de pleurer et de prendre Nina dans ses bras et de revenir en arrière et ce soir en particulier, de ne pas se disputer avec sa mère mais d'aller voir sa sœur à la place et de lui lire un livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur et de lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait, et peut-être ça leur éviterait leurs périodes sombres, s'il arrivait à remonter le temps et à devenir un grand frère acceptable. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il en pouvait faire que ce qu'il savait faire. Il tourna des talons, et il claqua la porte.

« Vanitas ! »

Riku hésitait entre un soupir et un grognement frustré, mais la main de Nina l'empêcha de partir à la poursuite de son petit-ami. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Oui, comme ça, à peine réveillée, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille après un cauchemar, sauf que ses yeux n'avaient pas abandonné leurs forces. Elle avait l'air d'une guerrière de dix ans.

« Làssalo. J'y vais. »

Elle trébucha jusqu'au plan de travail où les cigarettes de Vanitas traînaient, abandonnées, commença à en rouler une en fichant le reste dans ses poches avant de sortir par la même porte que son frère, laissant l'invité seul dans la maison. Elle fit à peine quelques pas dans le noir avant de trouver son frère. Elle savait qu'il serait là. Adossé à l'autel à Madonna dei laghi, il s'était assis et jouait avec l'herbe, y cognant son poing de temps à autre, juste pour que ça lui fasse un peu mal mais que ça ne laisse pas de marque.

« T'as même pas pris tes clopes. »

Elle lui tendit celle qu'elle venait de rouler et il l'accepta en bougonnant pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Bouge, j' suis pas confo. »

Il s'exécuta en ronchonnant, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Elle remua jusqu'à trouver une bonne position, et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, achevant de rouler sa propre cigarette. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai oublié le feu. »

Elle entendit Vanitas rouler des yeux, et laissa échapper un rire pendant que son frère remuait, enfonçant la main dans sa propre poche pour en exhumer un briquet au plastique décollé. Il lui tendit la flamme et elle y alluma sa cigarette avant qu'il ne fasse de même. Elle laissa un moment s'écouler où ils ne firent rien d'autre que fumer avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je t'en veux pas, tu sais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. Elle l'avait senti se tendre, juste un petit peu.

« C'est pas ta faute. Et tu sais, personne t'en veut. Même Mama … Elle me demande tout le temps comment tu vas. Je sais pas quoi lui répondre.

— Dis n'importe quoi. Elle s'en fout.

— Tu sais que c'est pas vrai. Tu sais que tu lui manques, au moins au tant que je te manque.

— Petite présomptueuse.

— C'est pas drôle. C'est vrai. T'es pas obligé de lui reparler, mais fais pas la même connerie avec Riku. Il a l'air chouette.

— Ouais. Ouais, il est chouette.

— Alors t'as aucune raison de le fuir. T'es pas que un abruti.

— Je sais, Nina. Pf … C'est moi qui devrais te réconforter, vrai ? Je laisse une gamine me faire la leçon. Je suis naze comme grand frère, hm ?

— Le pire du monde, j'ai dit. T'es bien à la hauteur de ta sœur.

— Dis pas ça, Ninuccia.

— Alors toi dis pas que t'es naze. Y a que moi qu'aie le droit de juger tes compétences de grand frère. »

Vanitas baissa la tête dans un rire coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une sœur pareille, mais il ne devrait jamais la faire s'inquiéter comme ça. Il n'aimait pas, quand elle avait l'air triste. C'était toujours de sa faute. Nina éteignit son mégot contre la pierre de l'autel et bourra un léger coup sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Bon, on bouge ? T'as un amoureux à embrasser et moi un lit à gratifier de ma présence.

— Nan. J' veux rester là. Juste un peu. »

Et Nina sourit, sourit vraiment parce qu'il était rare que son frère agisse pour son propre bien, demande, vraiment. Elle sourit et elle resta là, juste un peu, ne le bouscula pas de nouveau quand elle sentit son corps s'amollir de sommeil. Il était tard, elle songea en regardant les étoiles, et il devait forcément s'endormir à un moment où à un autre.

.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

Vanitas claqua des dents dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Les bras croisés autour de son sac, le front appuyé sur le banc en face de lui, il mit un temps à reconnaître son entourage. Un homme en noir, le col agrémenté d'une courte bande blanche, lui secouait l'épaule.

« Quoi ? »

Il essayait d'avoir sa voix dure, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir venir à lui. Il parlait avec sa voix perdue, sa voix d'adolescent qu'il pensait enterrée au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, quatre mois et trois jours. Il voulait se rendormir. Il voulait retrouver Nina et Riku. Il voulait ne jamais les avoir abandonnés.

« Monsieur, l'église va fermer ses portes. Il faut que vous sortiez. »

Une église, alors ? Il avait choisi un drôle d'endroit pour cuver son vin. Un drôle d'endroit pour faire un drôle de rêve.

« Je veux pas.

— Mais, Monsieur –

— Et le droit d'asile, alors ? Je veux pas rentrer chez moi.

— Il va quand même falloir. Voulez-vous que je vous amène dans un centre ?

— Un centre quoi ? »

Vanitas se redressa un peu. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Les nuits d'été dans les églises, à Illusio, n'était qu'à moitié clémentes. Il étudia l'expression du curé avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Vanitas ne passerait pas la nuit avec les clochards, non.

« Nan, nan … J' peux demander une faveur, mon père ? »

Son rêve devait lui avoir tapé sur le crâne plus fort qu'une série de shots. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ici, il pouvait. Comme un sursaut de lucidité, une réminiscence soudaine et courte. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le curé vit son expression s'adoucir.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, fils ? »

Vanitas grimaça au nom, trop vieux, trop plein de mauvais souvenirs. Il se leva totalement, fit basculer son sac sur son épaule.

« Je peux … allumer un cierge ? J'ai pas une thune sur moi. »

Le curé sembla perturbé un instant, il piétina une seconde, se justifiant :

« C'est … un peu contre les codes mais … »

Vanitas fouilla dans ses poches, et parvint à en sortir quelques pièces. Quelques centimes, rien de plus. Il les montra au curé.

« J'ai que ça.

— Ça ira. Dieu ne me le pardonnerait pas, si je refusais un vœu à un de ses enfants. »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, mais marcha jusqu'aux cierges et glissa les pièces dans la boîte avant de rendre une chandelle neuve, qu'il alluma une fois plantée. Mais plutôt qu'un vœu, il s'arracha à lui-même une promesse.

_Juré, Nina, je te jure je foire pas tout cette fois._

.

.

.

(Voilà, en fait c'est un préquel mais je voulais pas dire ça pour pas spoiler Ya sur cette partie ? Bref.)

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'avoue je suis pas forcément fan en tant que lectrice de lire des OC mais j'espère que Nina est pas trop mal foutue en tant que perso et en tant qu'apport à Vanitas. En tout cas elle vit très fort dans ma tête. J'ai souvent envie de la caser tellement elle me trotte dans la tête. C'est de la faute de Ya. De Riku. De Ya-Riku. Oui, oui, toi, Amour, c'est ta faute. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai très envie d'avoir vos retours dessus !

J'ai tout écrit donc je devrais pas mettre trois ans à poster ! Disons, une semaine !

À très vite ! Des bisous !


	2. De l'eau coulera sous les ponts

Yo ! Voici du coup la suite, plus courte comme promis.

Merci beaucoup à **Ya** et **Loir** pour leurs commentaires sous la porte précédente !

Bonne lecture !

Des portes à claquer

Porte 2/De l'eau coulera sous les ponts où je dors

_Juré, Nina, je te jure je foire pas tout cette fois._

Il quitta l'église sans un dernier regard pour l'officiant, avisant de l'heure déjà tardive. Il alluma une cigarette, se dirigea vers l'appartement de Riku, vers la porte qu'il avait claquée près d'un an plus tôt. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, avisant de son besoin exceptionnel de courage liquide, et sortit son téléphone.

« Dem' ? Concours de shots ?

— _Euh, mec il est genre vingt-et-une heures et …_

— Tapette.

— _Chez moi. Tu ramènes une bouteille._

— Une seule ?

— _J'en ai deux en stock._ »

Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne faisait plus si frais. Vanitas avait même chaud, avec sa veste. Une anomalie, si on devait lui demander, que les églises supposées être l'accueillante maison du Seigneur ressemblent toujours à l'intérieur d'un réfrigérateur. Peut-être un reflet du cœur des gens qui l'habitaient. Remettant ses réflexions à 'plus tard' – là où il laissait toutes ses réflexions, à dire vrai – Vanitas passa au supermarché le plus proche, trouva facilement la bouteille de vodka la moins chère, espérant que sa carte passe. Si elle ne passait pas, de toute façon, il était certain que Demyx comprendrait. Demyx comprenait toujours.

Il croisa des fantômes à la caisse, la tête baissée pour ne pas être reconnu. Pas dit qu'ils sachent à quoi il ressemble, ceci dit, pas dit même qu'ils sachent qu'il existe. Après tout, chacun était libre de taire le passé, et pas seulement Vanitas.

« … s'inquiéter pour lui.

— Nan, nan, du tout ! C'est pas pour lui !

— Mais oui, mais oui. Tu t'inquiètes trop mon pilou. Pour la peine je paye les schtroumphs. »

Vanitas roula des yeux. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la conversation un peu plus que niaise de Monsieur Je-me-tape-la-propriété-de-Vanitas-avec-le-sourire et sa pote colorée sans doute au henné pour des questions environnementales de gentille. Pf. Depuis quand payer quelque chose était une punition, d'ailleurs ? Ces gens vivaient selon des règles que Vanitas ignorait et ne voulait pas connaître.

« Mais ! On avait dit que c'était moi qui les prenais ! Déjà qu'on va chez toi … Tu crois que je l'appelle ?

— So', tu es parti il y a quelques heures à peine.

— Mais si jamais il n'était pas bien ? Il m'a dit que c'était OK, mais hier il était un peu déprimé et … Ça craint si je l'appelle ? »

La rouquine soupira et Vanitas pria pour que la caissière avance plus vite. Finalement, la jeune femme sembla abdiquer.

« Tu sais que tu fais ce que tu veux. Hm ? »

Elle passa la main sur le crâne de son meilleur ami et Vanitas contint difficilement son envie de vomir comme Sora s'illuminait. Le garçon sortit son téléphone et tapota doucement l'écran. Vanitas devait se tirer. Vite. Très vite. Kairi passait les articles quand Sora se mit à étinceler.

« Allô Riku ? »

Vanitas croyait qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de son ex derrière le combiné, basse et grésillante, aimante et il ne voulait pas entendre ça, vraiment, et il se mit à courir, et pour une fois qu'il avait potentiellement de quoi payer c'était vraiment bête mais il bouscula les deux abrutis devant lui et il entendit les portiques sonner mais il courait plus vite que personne sur un sprint et il connaissait son chemin et il savait par où personne ne passerait, au-dessus des murets difficiles à escalader et au milieu des voitures qui manquèrent de l'écraser, entre les klaxons, les cris et bientôt il s'arrêta, certain de n'être plus suivi. Il se laissa couler contre un mur, ses poumons pourris de tabac criant grâce. Il regarda autour de lui pour se situer. Il avait couru vers chez Demyx, il n'était plus qu'à quelque chose comme trois stations de métro, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'enfoncer au milieu d'inconnus bien-pensants qui rentraient doucement du travail. Il avait eu sa dose de gens insupportables pour aujourd'hui. Où était sa moto quand il en avait besoin ? Il se décida à marcher, par dépit. Ce n'était pas si loin, après tout. Pour sa peine, il ouvrit la bouteille sur la route et en avait bu un bon quart quand il arriva chez le guitariste qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

« Vanitas ! Je me demandais si t'allais vraiment venir ! »

Il haussa simplement les épaules en entrant, donnant la bouteille à l'autre en guise de bonne foi. Le musicien jeta un regard amusé à l'antivol et le retira d'un geste habitué avant de refermer la porte et de rejoindre Vanitas, qui s'était allongé sur le lit sans rien demander. Demyx retira son T-shirt, mais Vanitas grogna.

« J' suis pas venu pour ça.

— Pour quoi, alors ? »

Demyx le regardait sans se départir de son sourire. Un sourire gentil. Vanitas ne savait pas si c'était vraiment de ça dont il avait envie non plus. Sora avait un sourire gentil. Mais Sora n'avait pas de piercing, pas de soucis financiers et sûrement pas les yeux de Demyx, qui criaient à quel point il avait été foutu en l'air par la vie, mais ça allait, parce qu'il y avait toujours sa guitare.

« Ça me regarde.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un truc à manger ?

— J'ai pas faim.

— T'as jamais faim. Faut que tu manges, sérieux, on dirait un mannequin.

— T'es pas ma mère.

— Vodka-orange ? »

Vanitas se redressa aussitôt, fusillant Demyx du regard. Heureusement que le brun était un bon coup, songea-t-il, sinon il n'aurait jamais personne à appeler pour l'accompagner dans ses beuveries. _Vodka-orange et films de merde_. Quel connard, ce Demyx.

« Les diluants c'est pour les tapettes.

— Alors, hm … un café et un shot jusqu'à ce qu'on meure ?

— Un café et quatre shots jusqu'à ce que tu meures et que je t'enterre.

— Haha, à ce rythme tu vas m'enterrer avant le deuxième café. »

Vanitas n'étouffa pas son rire sarcastique. Demyx avait beaucoup de défauts, à commencer par sa sensibilité, son énergie débordante et sa tendance à la tendresse, mais Vanitas lui accordait au moins qu'il avait une bonne descente, sans quoi il ne traînerait même pas avec lui en premier lieu. Ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de la lever après trois bouteilles de vodka ne valaient pas de partager son lit. Il alluma une cigarette et Demyx, toujours torse-nu, vint presque se jeter sur lui pour lui choper son bien.

« Faut que je te taxe ce soir je suis en dèche.

— Genre. T'as un boulot, tu connais plus la dèche. T'as perdu le droit d'utiliser ce mot y a deux ans.

— Attends, le mois dernier j'étais à moins mille cinq ! »

Vanitas éclata de rire, autant à la somme annoncée qu'à la fierté bête de son amant. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ceci dit, il avait presque la même.

« Ouais, problème de riche. Moi ils bloquent mes comptes mille balles avant que j'en sois là.

— Attends, t'as jamais eu un vrai boulot, comment t'as eu cinq cents d'autorisation de découvert ?

— Quatre. Et puis ça les arrange, comme je paie. Ça sent le café. »

Demyx se releva pour leur servir deux tasses, emportant la cigarette avec lui. Vanitas ouvrit son paquet pour en rouler une autre, agacé par avance de devoir bientôt rouler sans filtre. Sa carte devait passer encore, peut-être, mais il avait prévu de se coller une petite race ce soir et à l'heure où les tabacs ouvriraient il doutait d'avoir trois balles encore à claquer. Il songea aux pièces perdues dans l'église. Il pourrait peut-être voler un de ces trucs pour les dons et les cierges, après tout, c'était très mal surveillé. Nina l'engueulerait pour ça. Demyx revint avec les tasses et les shots, et Vanitas fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à penser à ça.

Ils en étaient à huit shots et deux cafés chacun quand Demyx ouvrit la fenêtre parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Vanitas alla s'asseoir sur la balustrade pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il pourrait mourir juste en lâchant la main, et Demyx servit deux nouveaux cafés, ajoutant du sucre dans le sien.

« Au fait Van, j' voulais te parler d'un truc … »

Il n'avait presque pas l'air soûl, et Vanitas se demandait si c'était juste un air, s'il était vraiment presque sobre ou si sa propre ébriété l'empêchait de remarquer l'ivresse de l'autre. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que Demyx lui disait, mais il savait que ça le soûlait. Il n'était pas venu pour parler. Il n'aimait pas parler. Il n'aimait pas écouter non plus.

« … Zexion et … boulot … n'importe quoi ! Mais … »

Blablabla, rien d'intéressant, blablabla, des problèmes. Vanitas chercha mentalement un nouvel endroit où il pourrait boire. Il était encore tôt, après tout.

« … prévu ce soir mais … venir … gentil ? … ton genre … arrêter, peut-être, un peu ? … perdu, tu me connais mais je crois … »

Il se faisait presque pitié, à être ivre si tôt, mais il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait la sobriété longue durée. Il se demanda s'il finirait comme sa mère. Définitivement, il devait changer d'endroit, trouver quelqu'un qui saurait mieux lui occuper l'esprit que Demyx et ses histoires. Il parlait trop.

« … bien, genre vraiment bien. Ça te va ? »

Vanitas opina du chef, même s'il n'avait vraiment rien écouté de ce que disait l'autre. Il avait chaud, lui aussi, et il commençait à se balancer doucement sur la rambarde, jusqu'à ce que le bras de Demyx ne passe derrière sa taille. Vanitas l'embrassa, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire ici à part parler et Vanitas ne voulait pas parler mais boire, mais Vanitas allait perdre ce concours de shots et il détestait perdre. Mais Demyx le repoussa et Vanitas ne sut vraiment pas comment réagir alors il l'embrassa encore et Demyx le repoussa encore et on sonna à la porte et Vanitas se sentit un moment lâcher, presque tomber mais Demyx le ramena à l'intérieur de l'appartement et alla ouvrir la porte et à la porte il y avait un type tout petit, genre plus petit que Vanitas et Vanitas lui posa la main sur le crâne et n'écouta pas sa présentation mais embrassa Demyx de nouveau, dans le cou cette fois, et Demyx le repoussa tellement fort que Vanitas tituba et tomba sur le cul, et le type qui venait juste d'arriver partit et cette fois Vanitas entendit Demyx dire :

« T'as vraiment rien écouté, hein ? »

Et Demyx se mit à pleurer et il regardait Vanitas presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part, un geste, un Pardon, mais c'était pas le genre de Vanitas et tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il retienne quoi que ce soit de la suite d'événements qui s'était produite alors il recula seulement, ignora le regard de Demyx, et partit en claquant la porte.

Il se remit à marcher, juste marcher et ça lui faisait penser à être presque à la rue, de marcher comme ça de nuit et il se dit qu'il avait merdé mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas tant que ça ou peut-être un peu, peut-être parce que Demyx était pratique quand il voulait, peut-être parce qu'il merdait tout le temps et qu'il aurait voulu ce soir perdre cette sale habitude, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait même pas compris comment il avait merdé, cette fois, peut-être aussi parce que s'il arrivait à se convaincre que c'était cet instant, que c'était maintenant qu'il regrettait alors il n'aurait pas à approfondir ses regrets jusqu'à trouver leur véritable source, peut-être il pouvait se laisser le temps de boire encore un peu de courage avant de s'y frotter pour de bon, à son bout de noirceur qui pourrissait. Ou peut-être il avait juste l'alcool triste, oui, ça devait être ça. Et puis de toute façon, on lui pardonnerait, on lui pardonnerait tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Est-ce qu'il avait assez attendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop attendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait assez bu ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop bu ?

Il ferma les yeux au bord du fleuve.

.

.

.

Et voilà ?

La prochaine porte sera plus courte encore et avec d'autres personnages !

À très vite !


	3. Double vitrage et rideaux

Yo ! Voici la troisième porte, qui a pris son temps à venir !

Merci à **Ya** pour sa review à la porte précédente !

Des portes à claquer

Porte 3/Double vitrage et rideaux

Il ferma les yeux au bord du fleuve.

Il ouvrit les yeux au bord du lit.

« Ça va devenir une habitude, de te récupérer déchet. »

La réplique et le léger coup sur le crâne ne pouvaient venir que d'Axel. La tasse de café qu'on lui tendit en revanche devait venir de Reno. Mais Vanitas se doutait qu'Axel avait lancé l'idée.

« Nan, une bière …

— Y a du whisky dans le café. »

En tout cas, ça, ça devait être une idée d'Axel pour faire accepter le café à Vanitas. Et ça marchait. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains et la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Rien d'autre que du whisky ?

— Tu crois qu'on te droguerait au réveil ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Axel et Reno échangèrent un regard qu'il ne surprit pas, un peu fatigué de n'être toujours pas à ses yeux dignes de confiance. Mais Vanitas n'avait pas besoin de faire confiance. Il s'en sortait très bien sans.

« Non, il n'y a rien, répondit Reno. Je voulais même pas mettre de whisky.

— Ça va.

— Ouais, c'est ça. »

Vanitas envoya un regard noir à Axel qui avait les yeux fixés sur une boîte d'allumettes plus loin. Il se leva pour s'en emparer mais Reno le devança, vida la boîte en ne laissant qu'une seule allumette dedans et la tendit à Axel, qui roula des yeux.

« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

— T'étais juste à côté. Sur la route qu'Axel prend pour rentrer. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux. Coïncidence ou éclair de lucidité ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas vouloir être avec eux. Un désir, un amour, c'était suffisant pour sa vie. Il avait Nina. Et puis … Ah, oui, c'était ça la chose qu'il voulait faire ce soir, la chose importante, c'était _lui_, et pour ça, pour tenir la promesse faite à Nina dans l'église – et Nina n'était pas du genre à prendre à la légère les promesses faites dans les églises – il devait boire encore un peu. Pourtant il sentait en lui un mélange de début de sobriété et de nausée qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il avala une longue gorgée de café, mais la sensation ne faisait que s'accentuer.

« Tu veux un café sans alcool ? T'as une sale tête.

— C'est ma – ferme-la, Axel. Remets du whisky.

— Je suis pas ton chien.

— Ah non ? Pourtant je crois bien avoir des photos de toi où tu aboies.

— Des vidéos, tu veux dire ?

— Ta gueule, c'est pareil.

— Vous voulez vous battre maintenant ? Parce que moi j'aimerais bien dormir, en fait. »

Vanitas jeta un sale regard plein de mépris à Reno. Le sommeil c'était comme les diluants, un truc de faibles.

« T'es devenu diurne tout à coup ?

— Euh, Vani, il est deux heures passées et j'ai un avion à prendre à six heures. »

Vanitas se redressa, jurant contre le temps qui était passé malgré lui pendant son sommeil. Le temps était un traître qui faisait des gosses dans le dos. Il jeta, comme une évidence :

« Beh dors pas.

— Tu le sais que c'est pas bon de pas dormir. Je préférerais ne pas m'endormir au milieu de la rue, tu vois. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas fait une vraie nuit ?

— Tes cernes prennent tout ton visage, on dirait que c'est Halloween.

— Je crois pas qu'un squelette déguisé en Irlandais puisse dire ça.

— Vous m'appelez quand vous décidez de grandir. Sérieusement Vanitas, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as dormi six heures d'affilée ? »

Vanitas souffla du nez et regarda le plafond sans répondre. Il ne se rappelait pas. Il dormait comme un petit animal, quelques heures çà et là, d'un sommeil disparate et troublé.

« Vanitas.

— Genre je compte.

— Bien sûr que tu comptes. Tous les insomniaques comptent.

— Et tu comptes pour nous. »

Vanitas rit malgré lui à l'humour atroce d'Axel. Reno rit aussi, et puis se déplaça jusqu'à leur salle de bains d'où il sortit une trousse de toilette.

« J'ai des somnifères, des anxiolytiques, des inducteurs de sommeil et de l'opium. Prends un truc, couche-toi là et Axel sera là quand tu te réveilleras.

— Je peux pas. J'ai un truc à faire.

— T'as rien à faire à deux heures du matin, contra Axel. T'as vu ta gueule ?

— Tu sais que ma gueule t'emmerde ?

— Elle le fait très bien.

— Ax' a raison. Y a rien de plus important à faire que dormir, là.

— Si. J'ai promis.

— Depuis quand Vanitas fait des promesses ? »

Vexé par la moquerie d'Axel, le brun se leva avec un souffle lourd et chercha de l'œil ses chaussures, que les roux lui avaient retiré pour le coucher. La nausée revenait, lentement mais sûrement. Il balança sur ses pieds un instant avant de trouver ses chaussures et de foncer pour les enfiler.

« Vanitas, tu vas pas vraiment sortir.

— Oh, Vani, j' suis désolé, c'est –

— C'est par rapport à ce dont tu nous as jamais parlé ? »

Si les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, Vanitas voulait le numéro d'un bon vitrier, et des rideaux opaques pour que personne ne puisse jamais voir que ce qu'il voulait, que les peintures de rage qu'il dessinait sur les rideaux, que la colère qu'il envoya à Reno qui n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Y a plein de trucs dont je vous ai jamais parlé. Et si j'en cause pas c'est que ça vous regarde pas. »

Ils le regardaient. Tous les deux. Inquiets, sincères, presque aimants, vraiment, ça lui coupait la respiration ce regard, mais Vanitas avait décidément autre chose à foutre que de s'endormir dans leurs bras. De toute façon, il avait déjà piqué une petite sieste. Alors il courut, pour mettre de la distance, un double vitrage, une protection, il courut jusqu'à la sortie et il ne retrouva son souffle que quand il eut entendu le claquement de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, déjà ? Ah, oui. Boire.

.

.

Et voilà ! Je poste la quatrième et dernière porte dans la foulée, comme elle est méga courte.

Des bisous !


	4. Baisser les braslever le coude

Voici donc !

Des portes à claquer

Porte 4/Baisser les bras/lever le coude

Vanitas avait bu, dépensé jusqu'à ce que sa carte soit refusée et qu'on l'éjecte de la boîte. Il avait regretté ne pas pouvoir en claquer la porte. Il avait dansé pour oublier pourquoi il avait commencé à boire, il avait rencontré des compagnons d'un soir qui étaient tous rentrés. Ces lopettes. Alors Vanitas n'avait plus d'excuse, plus rien pour repousser l'échéance. Il devait bien y aller. Il roula et fuma trois cigarettes sur la route, une autre qui s'éteignit dans l'escalier. Il n'avait pas assez bu, il songea, mais la pensée atteignit son crâne seulement une fois qu'il eut toqué alors c'était peut-être suffisant, juste, cette petite ivresse. Parce que la porte s'ouvrit et que Riku était là et que de toute façon les yeux de l'autre pouvaient lui faire tout oublier plus vite que n'importe quel alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Vanitas réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Tout. Comme toujours. Et s'il avait tout, il voudrait plus. Il devait reprendre contenance. Allumer sa cigarette. Bonne contenance, les cigarettes. Regarder Riku. Riku avait une sale tête. Le genre de tête qui disait « laissez-moi dormir encore un siècle ou deux ». Le genre de tête préférée de Vanitas. Il fouilla dans ses poches un long moment, vérifiant que l'autre ne se rendormait pas avant de sourire :

« J'ai soif. »

Ça suffirait, peut-être ?

.

.

.

Crédits à **Ya** pour ce qui concerne Riku, et pour pas mal de trucs, en fait. Tu vois, Amour, c'est de ça que je voulais parler quand je disais « une situation chronologique claire ». I'm coming home.

Review ?

À très vite !


End file.
